Do It
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: Ai Manami learns to deal with her crush on Kakashi, which she's carried for nearly 15 years!Read along as she tries her hardest to win his heart.
1. Do It

"Do it."

"Why?"

Tsunade glared at her former student, who was now a Jōnin Elite.

"Ai, you **need** to stop this childish behavior. You're almost 30 years old! Now, be an adult and face your feelings!"

"But," Ai said twisting her orange-red hair in her fingers, "What if…what if he doesn't like me?"

Tsunade sighed and massaged her temples. "Okay, you're **obviously** not going to do anything about this, so I guess I'll have to step in. Ai, you must understand, all I want is for you to enjoy your life and be happy. You were my first pupil…you're like the daughter I never had."

Ai Manami, a 26 year old Jōnin Elite and registered Medical Ninja (Medic Nin), has had a crush (or in this case, burning passionate love) for Kakashi Hatake, a shinobi in her rank, for nearly 15 years now. She's been afraid of being rejected ever since Obito Uchiha asked her out about 17 years ago. The thing about that is; she rejected him in the sweetest way possible, but he took it so harshly he cried impenetrably for nearly two days. She felt so bad for him; she went out with him anyway. She's afraid that if Kakashi rejects her, she'll feel the same way Obito did.

"Step in?"

"I fear so. Ai Manami, I am going to help you with this…and I think I know how to do it…" Tsunade started to get a clever smile on her face.

"How?"

"Don't you worry about it, Musume… trust your kawaī Tsunade."

Ai tilted her head slightly, but did as she was told.

That night, Ai couldn't concentrate on her romance novel. She was worried that Haha Tsunade would make her do something weird and uncomfortable in order to win Kakashi's love. Tsunade would usually tell her to do something like unzip her jacket, because of her extremely large breasts.

"What could she have in mind…and why the hell am I stressing over this?"

The next day, in the middle of training her three students; Saarah Michiko, Sayuri Shun, and Tomoko Yasu, Ai was called to Lady Tsunade's office.

"Ai! You're here!" Lady Tsunade greeted as Ai came through the door.

"Ohayō, okāsan, what's going on?"

"You'll see, Musume, you'll see! Just wait until my second Jonin comes in."

Ai pondered at the last sentence Haha said. _"__Just __wait __until__ my__ second__ J__ō__nin__ comes__ in?__What__'__s__ that__ about?__" _she said, deep in her mind.

The door cracked open and a familiar masked face popped in. That face belonging to; Kakashi Hatake.

Ai's heart nearly ruptured out of her chest. She wanted to escape the room as soon as possible.

"Now, I called you all here to discuss a mission. The two of you will be going undercover and try to catch a wanted criminal."

"What will we be acting as?" Kakashi inquired.

"A couple."

"**_WHAT__ THE__ HELL__?__"_ **

**Chap. 2 Coming Soon… **


	2. Do It 2

"_**WHAT THE HELL?"**_

"Any problems?" Tsunade asked feeling very excited. Now, she can help her Musume _and_ get some work done for the village! What a brilliant plan! She couldn't possibly fail!

"How exciting!" Shizune verbalized rather stimulated.

Ai literally could not restrain herself from blushing.

"The mission will begin tomorrow. I suggest you use the rest of the day to practice acting more like a couple. Good luck!"

"Kakashi, could you step out for a minute? I wish to speak to Lady Tsunade in private."

"Sure thing."

As soon as he was gone Ai's head snapped to Tsunade.

"What?"

"**This**is your plan? **This**? Honestly Haha?"

"What?"

"Lemme see if I understand correctly. **You** are setting **me** up on a date, and at the same time, you plan to use this date to get village work done?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Kyaa! Do you know how NERVOUS I will get?"

"Yes…but it's work a shot, right?"

Ai sighed heavily.

"Come on, please? I need this done and I'm tired of you moping around, and at the same time, fangirling over Kakashi!"

"I suppose you're right…Thanks Haha."

"Anytime, Musume."

…

Ai met Kakashi soon after. He was standing outside of Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Kakashi-kun!" Ai yelled waving her hand in the air.

Kakashi looked at the ginger haired kunoichi calling his name.

"Yo."

"Nē!"

Kakashi cleared his throat, "So, how do you want to spend the day together?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, usually that's how dates are chosen in a relationship; the woman usually chooses."

"Oh, of course! Pssh! I knew that!"

"So? Where'll it be?"

Ai thought for a moment. Then when she couldn't think of anything, she decided on something plain and simple. "How about this; we'll just explore Konoha and talk to each other?"

Kakashi seemed rather surprised about her decision. All the girls he knew wanted to do over-the-top things and be fancy, but Ai was more unconventional and straightforward. "Hm. Sounds good to me."

They spent the entire day walking and talking. Periodically, they'd run into someone they know and say hi, or laugh at puerile things that they saw. When the sun went down, they sat on the roof of the Ninja Academy. They chatted; star gazed, and sat in silence. Ai felt a little less nervous around Kakashi, and actually became quite comfortable around him. A little time had passed and she felt Kakashi's arm encompassing her shoulder. She blushed a little as he pulled her closer and they both looked down at Konoha. Almost every building had light in their rooms. It was a beauteous at night.

"Are you enjoying our date?" Kakashi asked her breaking her concentration on the night Konoha.

"Yes." She said looking up at the taller person, "I don't think it could get **any** better than it is right now."

"Good."


	3. Do It 3

"Good."

…

"Sensei! Sensei-sama!" An accustomed voice called to Ai as she headed out of her doorway.

"Saarah-chan! I was just on my way to the Hokage's place! Is there anything you wanted?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck on your 'mission'," Sarah said with air quotes.

"What up with the air quotes?" Ai inquired, starting to get a little irritated at Saarah juvenile behavior.

"Oh, nothing," Saarah chuckled, "Nothing at all, sensei…"

"Well I'll see you in a little while. Sayōnara."

"Sayōnara!" Saarah called after the leaving Jōnin.

…

"Haha-sama! I'm here!" Ai vociferated.

"Musume, I'm right here! Yelling is not fundamental at this time. I swear sometimes you act like a damn child."

"Watashi wa zan'nen…"

"Yo." Kakashi greeted as he entered.

"Hello, Kakashi. Well, are you two ready?"

"Hai!" Both Jōnin saluted at exactly the same time.

"Then be off!"

Both Jōnin saluted and vamoosed.

…

"Alright…" Kakashi said as soon as they were a good distance away, "This is the guy we're looking for…" He held up a picture of a middle-aged man with dark hair and onyx colored eyes.

"Hm…" Ai pondered.

"Problem?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know if you'd remember… but he looks like that guy who kidnapped my sister, Aiko, and held her hostage for nearly three days…"

Kakashi looked at the photo, "That he does…"

"Do you remember his name?"

"I'd recognize it if I heard it…"

"Well… What do the file Haha gave us say?"

"Kashikoi Taki… of the Village Hidden in the Mist… Ai this is him!"

"I remember now! Yes! Yes! He's no one to toy with… he gave Aiko that awful scar…"

"Yes… and it says here he's out to get… Hana Baburu… a Chunin in the Village Hidden in the mist… and She'll be attending this affair Lord Hokage sent us to…"

"Kyaa! I love it! We finally get to give this bastard a taste of what he deserves!

…

"This is the place…" Kakashi says looking at the building.

"How do you know?"

"Lucky guess," Kakashi said sarcastically as he pointed to the giant banner above the place that read:

**第****1****回カップルの集い！すべてのカップルが招待！**

(1st Annual Couple Gathering! All Couples Invited!)

"Oh right…"

They approached a woman at the front entrance.

"Hello! You must be a wonderful couple willing to participate!"

"Yep…that's us." Kakashi said playfully.

Ai nodded.

"Well, you two sure look cute together! Go ahead in!"

Ai blushed as Kakashi took her hand and led her in.

"Do you see Kashikoi?" Ai whispered to Kakashi.

"Nope, don't think he's here yet… But I see Hana."

"Where? Where is she?"

Kakashi pointed to a raven haired teenager who was with a boy about her age. They were talking to a couple who was expecting.

"That boy must be her boyfriend…" Ai assumed.

"Looks like it."

"Well…let's try to fit in…"

"I see you two are leaf shinobi," A husky voice said.

Ai and Kakashi turned around.

It was Kashikoi Taki, the S-Rank Criminal.


	4. Do It 4

It was Kashikoi Taki, the S-Rank Criminal.

Ai and Kakashi exchanged looks.

"Well, don't be apprehensive! C'mon!" He said smiling as he held out a hand.

Kakashi shook hands with him, "Yes, we happen to be Jōnin from the leaf. Nice to meet you.

"Hmm… You two look quite familiar… like I've seen you somewhere before…"

"Really? Well I don't think we've ever met,"

"Well, where's the lady you're attending with?" Ai asked, changing the subject.

"She's over there. She's a little shy, so bear with her."

The platinum-blonde woman he pointed to looked terrified. It was obvious he kidnapped her.

"Uh-huh… well… goodbye!" Ai said pulling Kakashi away.

"Did you **see** that woman?"

"Yeah…she's clearly in sheer terror."

Ai nodded.

Hana walked past and bumped into Ai.

"Whoops! I'm sorr- uh?"

Ai and Kakashi had shared an accidental kiss at that moment.

Ai could feel the cloth and the lips underneath… her face was hot with embarrassment. She broke away.

"I-I'm sorry... It's a good thing you're a couple…right?"

"Yes… it is." Kakashi answered.

Ai nodded. She felt so incredibly embarrassed! Kakashi was probably mad!

Hana broke the awkward silence, "Well, if you'd like you could sit with us! My sister, Muzai, should be here shortly.

Kakashi replied, "We'd love to, isn't that right, Ai dearest?"

"Of course, why not? Sounds like a splendid idea, Kaka-kun!"

They sat with Hana; her boyfriend, Haru Hyuuga; her sister, Muzai Kōu, and her boyfriend, Subarashi Kōu. Ai explained very quietly to Hana who they were and what they were doing. She left the undercover couple part out.

Haru was very handsome but extremely timid, so he didn't say much.

"So, Haru," spoke Kakashi, "You're a Hyuuga. There's definitely no mistaking due to those eyes."

"Yes…I am a Hyuuga. I know of you, Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja of the Hidden Leaf."

"Shh! Haru, they're on a mission! Don't give 'em away!"

"I apologize, Master Kakashi."

"It's quite alright."

Kashikoi walked up to them. "You know, I happen to have very good hearing. A mission you say?"

Kakashi stood to meet his level, "Well, Ai, I guess our cover is _really_ blown now."

Ai stood too, "It's been a long time, Kashikoi Taki. Have undeserving maggots like you been crawling around quite a while?"

"Who are you?"

Kakashi laughed, "as if you don't know who we are," he drew a kunai, "And what we're here for…"

"I knew I knew you Leaf scum from somewhere! Kakashi Hatake and Ai Manami…how has **Aiko** been?" He said, slyly smiling.

Ai grew angry, "You criminal scum! I'll drag you to prison right now!"

Kashikoi laughed.

"It's either that, or your life ends **HERE**!"

Kashikoi went straight for Hana.

Kakashi stopped him in his tracks and threw him towards Ai.

Ai shot Kakashi a confused look.

"He's all yours, Manami!" He said.

Ai used her Yui Ring and the strength acquired to her by Lady Tsunade to hit Kashikoi directly in the head, causing him to hit the wall.

Kakashi threw up a couple hand-signs and used a move copied from Saarah, Heishi no zan'nin'na shi (Soldier's Brutal Death). "Raitoningusutairu: Heishi no zan'nin'na shi (Lightning Style: Soldier's Brutal Death)!"

**(Quick note: Soldier's Brutal Death Is a Jutsu created by me (the author), as well as Saarah Michiko and the Michiko clan. In this move, The user drops his/her heel on the ground, causing a mass vibration and white lightning shoots at the target(s) using motion detection. All allies MUST get off of the surface ASAP, or they will be hit by the attack.)**

Ai used the taijutsu she knew and hung out on the wall for a moment while this move took effect.

Kashikoi had never seen this jutsu before and was brutally shocked, physically and emotionally. "Curse you Kakashi Hatake!" he said falling to his knees. "But…that won't be enough to take me down!"

Ai stepped from the wall and headed towards Hana. "It'll be okay, Hana." She said.

Hana nodded.

"Mizu no sutairu: Tsunami no hebi (Water Style: Tsunami Serpent)!"

A giant snake made of water made its way out of Kashikoi's mouth, striking Ai in the arm and throwing her into Hana.

"Hana, are you alright?" Ai asked, helping Hana to sit up.

Hana nodded and coughed a bit.

Ai did a few hand signs. "Raitoningusutairu: Sandādoragon (Lightning Style: Thunderclap Dragon)"

The dragon dashed for Kashikoi under Ai's hand gesture.

Kashikoi jumped, but the dragon swooped and cought him, shocking him dangerously.

Ai ran in to finish the job. "Raimei no gekitotsu (Thunderclap Clash)!"

Kashikoi was slammed into the ground by Ai's own fist. Fear and electrical discharge froze him stiff.

"Nice work, Ai. Let's get him back to the Kirigakure, so we can throw him in prison." Kakashi stated.

"Right."

…

Ai and Kakashi made their way back to Konoha. It had been a long day and surely enough; they were tired and needed rest.

"What a crazy day." Kakashi spoke, laziness in the tone of his voice.

"Can't argue with you there…"

"You know what though?"

"What?"

Kakashi pulled Ai close to him and whispered into her ear, "We make a great pair."

Ai pictured Haha Tsunade's face when she told her.

**END**


End file.
